


Reach For the Sky (Timestamp)

by sister_wolf



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phone ringing in the middle of the night rarely brings good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach For the Sky (Timestamp)

**Author's Note:**

> For the timestamp meme, [](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/profile)[**rubynye**](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/) requested something set 4 to 8 months after [Reach For the Sky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/120380). I cheated a bit on the timeframe, so this is actually set OYL.

The sound of my cell phone ringing pulled me up out of a deep sleep. I swore grumpily, rolling over and grabbing the phone off the nightstand. With my insomnia, it's hard enough for me to get a decent night's sleep, even without some jerk calling me at-- I glanced at the alarm clock-- three o'clock in the freaking morning.

"Yeah," I mumbled, still only half-awake.

"Toni?" The voice was instantly recognizable, even though I hadn't heard it in over six months. Not since that awful day that Cody stormed out of the doctor's office, shouting at us that he'd do it on his own, he didn't need anyone's help _or_ pity.

"Cody? Oh my god, is that you?" And suddenly I was wide awake, sitting up in bed and clutching the phone to my ear. "Where the hell _are_ you?"

He laughed nervously. "Oh, man, Toni, I _really_ can't tell you that. These guys would kill me."

"What? What on earth are you mixed up in _now_ , Cody Driscoll?" Next to me, Isaiah murmured, turning over in his sleep. I ran a soothing hand over his short-cropped hair and he settled down again after a moment.

"Listen, I don't have much time. I just wanted to let you know that whatever you hear about me, don't believe it. I-- I've done some bad stuff in the past, you know that, but the stuff I'm mixed up in now... It's bigger than that."

"Cody, you're scaring me," I said, hating how high and helpless my voice sounded.

Isaiah's eyes opened and he blinked up at me, looking concerned. "You okay, baby?"

"Is that Isaiah? Oh, crap, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have called you, just-- just trust me, okay? It's gonna look bad, but I know what I'm doing, and it's all gonna be okay, Toni, you'll see."

"What are you-- no, wait, don't hang up!" I punched the buttons on my phone anxiously, frustrated but unsurprised to see that it had been a caller ID blocked number.

"What's going on?" Isaiah asked, sitting up and resting one of his hands reassuringly at the small of my back.

I sighed, dropping the phone on the duvet and rubbing my hands across my face. "That was Cody."

"Is he in trouble?" I didn't even have to look at Isaiah to know the look on his face: concern for Cody, yeah, but also a bone-deep jealousy that nothing I could say ever seemed to make a dent in. Isaiah knew there was some sort of connection between me and Cody, something deeper than friends, even though we'd only ever kissed each other once. He was jealous of it, and really, how could I blame him?

"I think-- Oh, Isaiah, I think he's going to do something _terrible_."

I shivered, leaning into Isaiah's side. His arms folded around me, warm and safe, feeling like home.


End file.
